


Kiho

by Korraly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demons, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Killing, No Uchiha Massacre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sins, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korraly/pseuds/Korraly
Summary: Some would say that it was unlucky to have been born a few years prior to the Third Shinobi War. Some would say it was unlucky to have been born to a clan of demon worshipers. My very existence has been unlucky throughout my three lifetimes. I was first born to a serial killer and sometimes, I believe, I only kept my life because I made myself useful. I was then murdered by another serial killer and sent to hell where I decided to become a demon instead of reincarnation. Now, I was reborn into an entirely different world because I was forced to leave Hell. Wonder what people would think of a demon forced to leave Hell.
Kudos: 7





	Kiho

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a one shot as I was momentarily inspired by reading a bunch of Naruto fanfictions and thinking of sins and Itachi. It's a sin to murder. Therefore, shinobi are all sinners but they aren't all evil. 
> 
> Might add more. Might not. Leave comments and suggestions!
> 
> Enjoy Korraly

There was never anything innocent about Uyehara children considering that they all are born sickly and only survive due to a demon from another dimension entering their sickly baby bodies. With this understanding and her position as the Devil Lord’s eldest daughter, Kiho sat in front of the council with bored eyes. 

Hirotsugu, her father, looked down at her with both pride and concern as he was forced into silence by the council and his wife. 

Osami, her mother, looked down at her with a cold reserve which hid her aching heart. 

“The council has decided your first task as a Uyehara. There is a great sin in this world that the Uyehara must expose so we cannot focus on the smaller sins of single persons,” Osami began with a pointed voice. 

“Therefore, Kiho Uyehara, until you reach the age of maturity to take The Walk of Hell you shall spend every other year with Orochimaru gathering intel about the sins he has committed as well as any others you notice,” one of the council heads finished. 

Kiho felt that cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling she had when her father was reported killed in action. When she was forced to leave Hell and reside in this dying world. It was a cold she allowed to encase her as she gave the traditional words of acceptance all Uyehara children are taught from birth. 

“I, Kiho, accept this mission of sin on behalf of the Uyehara clan as well as those who cannot accept,” she bowed to the seven clan heads and final to her mother and father. 

The clan heads slowly departed leaving the four year old child in the presence of her parents. She was angry at them. Why would they allow their only child to be used like this? What was so important that a four year old was being used? 

Was it her fault for being too complacent? Was it because she acted too much like the other kids? Was only wanting to have fun and be spoiled what caused them to push her away?

Kiho looked up at them and felt her glare waver as something wet and salty slipped past her lips. 

“Come here, my little demon,” Hirotsugu called and went to bring the small body into his arms. “Mama and papa love you. We only want to protect you and cherish you.”

Osami leaned her head against the side of her daughter’s and let her own tears fall. “Sometimes the lesser of two evils is safer. Sometimes being separated then preserving together is better.”

Kiho listened to her parents words. It lessened the cold in her stomach, but not the anger in her heart. Was it not being separated that caused her first father’s death? She wanted to be by them. Why did others have to sacrifice in order to protect? 

“Alright. I’ll obey,” she whispered back to them in a choked voice. Hirotsugu held her closer and Osami cried a little harder. 

Kiho was sent from there to the outside of the Uyehara lands where a snake-like man awaited. She stared at him with her red serpent eyes as he regarded her with his yellow. She held a stuffed snake in her arms and nothing else. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Young Uyehara,” he intoned with a strange light in his eyes. 

“You found us. The clan which abandoned your parents and resulted in their deaths. Now you have one of us in your possession. What will you do Uncle Maru?” she asked in a bored voice. She didn’t allow him to continue speaking and took his hand. “Let’s go.”

Orochimaru considered the young child for a moment and knew she held answers his child self craved. The past of his parents. The identity of those who had them killed. The reasons for his flaws. They had forced him to not harm her in anyway shape or form, but he would watch her and gain her trust. The young girl would reveal answers one way or another.


End file.
